


Morning Dawns

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: Prompted Fics [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Diggle and Felicity </p><p>Diggle and Felicity share breakfast after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dawns

"You look tired." Felicity glances up from her computer and blinks at Diggle; she hadn’t noticed him come in.

"You’re one to talk," she says, rubbing at her eyes under her glasses.

"I have a baby," Diggle points out, eyebrows raised. 

"I might as well have one." Diggle snorts, amused, and she yawns. "What time is it anyway?"

"A little after eight. Here, I brought you and Oliver breakfast." 

"Oh, you are the greatest. We should all work for you instead," she says, making grabby-hands at the bag of McDonald’s she hadn’t noticed him holding.

"We’re not working for anyone,” Diggle reminds her. “Oliver’s too poor to sign anyone’s paycheck.”

"For richer or poorer," Felicity quips, then adds quickly, "Not that any of us are married. I mean, I don’t think polgyamy is legal in Starling City, even if we wanted it to be, which I’m not saying we do, but—"

"Felicity," Diggle interrupts and she falls quiet, shoving a hashbrown into her mouth instead. "You should really sleep."

"I will after this," she says. "You can eat Oliver’s food; I think he took Roy out to train some more before they officially call it quits for the night."

"Nights are supposed to end when the sun comes up." Diggle’s exasperation doesn’t even try to hide his fondness.

"Not around the Arrow Cave they don’t," Felicity says.

Diggle follows her advice and takes the egg McMuffin he’d gotten for Oliver. They eat together quietly before Felicity interrupts the silence. “No coffee?” she asks, eyes widening behind her glasses to mirror the pout on her lips.

"No," Diggle says firmly. "No coffee. You need to sleep."

"Oh alright." She stands up and stretches, thankful she’d gone ahead and changed into yoga pants and a sweat shirt hours ago, before clambering onto one of the cots.

"Don’t let me sleep too long," she tells Diggle around a yawn. "I still have finish some research for Oliver and IT stuff for work. You should take a nap too."

She’s asleep, snoring softly, before he can answer. Diggle shakes his head, smiling, and cleans up their breakfast. Then, once more taking her advice, he climbs onto a cot of his own for a nap. 

Oliver and Roy find them like that when they return an hour later. 

"Long night," Oliver whispers.

"Yeah" Roy agrees, yawning. "And longer for us, it looks like. They’ve got the right idea." 

And it’s not long before the Arrow Cave is full of four, sleeping heroes.


End file.
